blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Berserk
Is the leader of the group much like Blossom. She is however the shy one of the group, and the only member that is best friends with a Powerpuff Girl. She is extremely intelligent and talented. Appearance She wears her hair in a messy pontail held by spiked ribbons in her hair. She wears a black and magenta mini-skirt that comes to her claves with black bike shorts underneath them. A black strapless tube top with a magenta colored bow in the middle. She wears 5" inch black leather boots that stop at the hem of her skirt with silver and gold chains encircled around them. She also wears skull earrings and with four piercings on each ear. She has on wrist-length fingerless black leather biker gloves with black, pink, red, and magenta bracelets on her hands. She also wears a dark red choker with a black heart in the middle with bat wings on the sides. A black mini-jean jacket covers her top with silver and gold chains hanging from the pockets. She also wears a black mini-skirt with a magenta outline with black transparent lace underneath it. A dark pink sleeveless belly shirt with transparent black lace along the sleeves and bottom. She wears 7" inch white hi-top high heeled converse that laces up to her knees with black lace. With black fishnet fingerless gloves that comes up the her elbows, a black choker with a gold heart with black diamond wings on each side and piercings all around her ears. Personality Berserk is bossy, moody, oversenstitive, vain, and a lit tle bit shy. Berserk is very independent and rarely needs her father or her sisters help in anything. In an upcoming episode, Just Berserk, her sisters are in jail and she isn't. When they are still in jail, she has a plan and it succedes very well. Berserk is very mature and doesn't need to much help. Berserk doesn't need to depend on other people to do her leader job because she is fully capable of doing it on her own. On the other hand, Berserk depends on people for emotional help because she can't manage making love or friendship on her own, basically because she is evil. In a upcoming episode, Love or Hate, Berserk comes to Blossom crying saying she needs some serious help with her crazy self. Which was a suprise to the audience because she usaully can take care of herself. Berserk is shown to be nice with her loyalty and appreciation to her family. She would do anything to support them in any way. One of the greatest abilities of Berserk is that she makes you feel good about yourself. In an upcoming episode, My Time To Shine Brute is entered in a beauty pageant and she doesn't feel good about herself. While Brat is jealous, Berserk calms Brute down by saying, "Have fun, little sis. You'll do great." Other people in their school can depend on Berserk because she is very loyal and mature. In 5 issues that Berserk have are bossiness, moodiness, oversensitive, vain, and shyness. Berserk is known to be the bossiest because she is the leader and her father raised her to overpower her sisters and others. In a deleted episode, Bossy Pants, Brat and Brute are sick and tired of Berserk and decide to leave their father and older sibling. Berserk is also known to be very moody. This is because she was born a little bit crazy because of her name "Berserk". On the other hand, she sometimes changes her mood to be either crazy, sad, angry, kind, or happy. Berserk could be oversensitive at times if a rival calls her a nasty name she probably would burst out in solid tears. She is also very vain like her counterpart Blossom is. She mostly spends her free time in the mirror, brushing her hair or putting makeup on. The last one: shyness. Berserk shows her shy personality in the upcoming episode, Little Miss Superpowers. In the episode, the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpunk girls compete in a series of events to see who is REALLY Little Miss Superpowers. Berserk is quiet the whole time and doesn't make nasty comments to her rivals. Berserk is loyal, dependable, adaptable, and responsive at times. She and Blossom are best friends. Powers/Abilities *'Spit Breath:' Unlike Blossom's Ice Breath,in this attack she opens her mouth and a bunch of spit will rise off her tongue and hit something or someone *'Pathokinesis': can feel and manipulate emotions *'Superhuman Strength:' Can lift 20,000 tmes her own weight *'Invulnerablity: '''She is immune to attacks like the others *'Acid Rays:' Can shoot acid out of her hands *'Pyrokinetic Constructs': can shape her fire into anything she wishes *'Superhuman Intellect:' In combat, she plans before attacking. Brute starts attacking with no plan whatsoever, and Brat always looks for somebody to tell her what to do *'Superhuman Logic: This may go with intellect, she is very logical. *'''Laser Beams: She has the ability to shoot pink lasers out of her eyes *'Fire Breath: '''Can breath fire out of her mouth as well as ice *'Linguistics:' Like Blossom she had diplayed vast amounts of knowledge of different languages *'Lightning Bolts:' Able to create high powered amounts of lightning by rubbing her hands together *'Microscopic Vision:' Can see microscopic organisms *'Telescopic Vision:' Can see things extremely far away *'Superhuman Negotation Skills:' Able to negotate with anything and anybody *'Superhuman Mimicry:' Being able to mimic any if not all superpowers *'Inferno Hurricane:' Able to create huge hurricane out of fire *'Atmokinesis': the ability to create/control/manipulate any and all forms of the weather without limitations *'Pyrokinesis': the ability to create/control/manipulatie any and all forms of fire without limitations *'Fire Balls: Able to make perfect spheres of ice *'''Future Trails: Able to see a person or object will go, nobody knows she has this power *'Writer: '''She can write in any language without any training *'Telekinesis:' She can move people and objects with her mind. She is the most experianced *'Telepathy:' Can talk to people, animals and objects through her mind links and read several peoples minds at once *'Super Hacker:' Can hack into any database in the universe with ease *'Telescopic Vision: The ability to see in far off distants, such as space *'''Mircoscopic Vision: Ability to see in acute details of various items, ie like a microscope *'Absolute Immortality:' Like Blossom and her sisters, she and her sisters also posess immortality. They all stop aging whenever they choose, they can never get ill or die and any wounds that inflicted are automatically healed within nanoseconds; she cannot age past her 23 birthday *'X-Ray Vision': can see through solid objects *'Weapon Creation:' She can create weapons out anything *'Astral Projection:' She can go to sleep and will her soul to move around at freewill *'Cosmic Awareness: '''She is aware of everything that is going on in the universe all at the same time *'Invisibility''' - become invisible to the naked eye for an unlimited amount of time *'Teleportation' - Can transport anywhere at anytime with no limit *'Photographic Memory': power to automatically memorize everything by sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste *'Superhuman Reflexes': can dodge anything with accurate persision *'Superhuman Regeneration Factor': The ability to be able to regenerate from life-threatening wounds or from a cellular level *'Superhuman Endurance': Can survive extreme amounts of powers to a particular level *'Superhuman Condition': Exceed the natural physical and mental limit *'Superhuman Stamina': exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear from thousands of miles away and underneath surfaces *'Superhuman Vision': ability to see from thousands of miles away with ease *'Superhuman Durability': have supernaturally dense body-tissue *'Superhuman Memory: '''can remember things as far back as the day she was born in complete detail; she is the most talented in this area *'Underwater Breathing': ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time *'Shapeshifting': can change into anything and anybody without limitation *'Superhuman Flexibility''': She is extremely flexible, Relationships Brute (Sister) Brat (Sister) Bully (Sister) Oppressor Plutonium (Father) Blossom (Best Friend) Buttercup (Enemy) Bubbles (Enemy) Brick (Best Friend) Boomer (Enemy) Butch (Enemy) Blaze (RRKB) (Boyfriend) Michael Chambers (Ex-Boyfriend) Desiree Goldman (Enemy) Artwork berserker.jpg|Berserk Berserk-on-Halloween-the-powerpunk-girls-7306280-372-461.jpg|Berserk on Halloween wearing her Costume Berserk-w-a-long-sleeve-dress-on-berserk-7881643-844-717.jpg|More to Berserk Berserk-ready-to-fight-berserk-7881565-850-769.jpg|Ready To Fight! berserk-pink-eye-berserk-12734360-612-505.jpg|Berserker than Berserk Berserk.png|Berserk th_ppber.png|Berserker Just-Berserk-berserk-7881654-717-562.jpg|Just Being Berserk bsk.jpg|"Call me, Berserk!" old-23.png|Berserk 2007-1-3-0.jpg|Berserk with Brat Berserk-s-calm-smile-powerpunk-girls-7786718-527-563.jpg|Berserk Acting Nice Powerpunk-Girls-powerpunk-girls-6756522-672-576.jpg|powerpunk girls Bailey.png|Her and Rage's Daughter Bailey Punks.jpg|Punks Toonfantasy berserk by turtlehill-d4uea74.jpg|Shadow Knight Berserk berserk_random_scketch_xd_by_sweetxdeidara-d4ourb9.jpg|Berserk berserk_scketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d4913e3.jpg|Berserk berserk_x_blaze_by_sweetxdeidara-d3l38th.jpg|Blaze X Berserk berserk_x_blaze_x_blossom_by_yamimii_kun-d45p4xi.png|Berserk-Blaze-Blossom berserk_by_iluvsnake-d4mc032.jpg|Teen Berserk ___berserk____by_ami_magane-d33ilcp.jpg|Berserk Teen Dark-Berserk-powerpunk-girls-7786772-510-438.gif|Dark Berserk 2008-11-30-1.gif|Red 2008-12-7-0.jpg|Attack! 2007-4-8-3.jpg|Berserk Berserk-berserk-26542844-800-619.png|Berserk Girlz of edo by bipinkbunny-d54qr42.png|Mikan Prototypechara powerpunkgirls by bipinkbunny-d3ggcht.png|PPNKZ Princess Berserk.png|Princess Demonic Princess Berserk.png|Demonic Princess just_berserk_by_rationalsporadicity-d4lz25d.png|Just being Berserk 45897.jpg|Berserk Red.png|Mirror Images my_other_self__blossom_and_berserk_z_by_bipinkbunny-d7lqbyk.png|Pinks berserk__cuz___cuz_why_not__by_brashgirl901-d5tltcj.png PPGZ__Berserk_by_Chaos_Master.jpg Kawaii Berserk.jpg thinking_about_someone_by_xxjohnnytestloverxx-d5f8lbj.png heartbroken_berserk_by_xxjohnnytestloverxx-d5flsyd.png berserk_by_chopstickgal-d6i1nvb.jpg berserk_by_jm08191998-d53b23v.png Powerpunk___Berserk_by_Cha0zGallAnT.jpg 27361027-2048-2560.png cm__ppnkg_z_by_princesscallyie-d7sdyg1.png berserk_by_blackingmens-d4ilgwv.png berserk_moriko__by_puky67-d5uysu6.png Red counterparts z randoms by bipinkbunny-d4bcsi7.png Powerpunk Girls Category:Rowdyrunk Boys Category:Girls Category:Villians Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Teams Category:Leaders Category:Living characters Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Crossovers Category:Counterparts